Soul Bound:Into the wild
by Sutra Jay
Summary: Au. Thunderclan is in need and two cats will rise to answer the call. One wields sin, the other righteousness. As the two fight for the clan, they will come to discover that they are intertwined more than they think. Tiger/Fire. This is a reboot of my previous story, 'When the Tiger Beholds the Flame'.
1. Prologue

**I have returned! Welcome to the reboot of 'When the Tiger Beholds the Flame.' I told you guys I wouldn't quit on this story. But I did think it could use some retooling. So that's what I'm going to do. To those who have read the old version of this story, I hope you enjoy it just as much if not more. If you're new here then I welcome you all the same.**

**I do not own the Warriors series.**

* * *

Strange wasn't the write word for it. Ominous, maybe.

Tigerclaw had been haunted by rather unexplainable dreams.

_ A vision, Maybe? _It wasn't unheard of, for a medicine cat. But it certainly was unusual for a warrior to have foresight. But what else could it be? It was always the same.

Tigerclaw would be in a lightless void. He'd be alone. No sight, no sound, no air.

Nothing.

Then there would be a tiny spark in the distance. A speck close enough for him to see, but too far for him to make anything of it.

Each night, for a few moons now, he would dream this dream. And each night he dreamed, the speck would grow ever closer. One night, Tigerclaw found that it was close enough for him see a shape. It was that of a cat, one he didn't recognize. He realized that the cat was surrounded in flame but not burning.

Tigerclaw found it odd, but not terrifying.

The shape continued to grow closer as the nights went by. The tabby felt an unease growing within him each and every time it did. Until it finally happened.

The previous night, the cat with the flaming pelt was nearly nose to nose with Tigerclaw, the heat from it threatening to scorch his pelt. The being stared down the warrior with an unreadable expression.

The tabby didn't like it.

It felt like the flamecat was trying to warn him...or threaten him. Maybe both.

The ominous gaze of that cat...disturbed Tigerclaw even now, in the waking world.

"Tigerclaw!"

A strong, demanding voice pierced the warrior's grim machinations. He quickly turned his head to the cat who the voice belong to. It was Redtail.

"We're setting out against Riverclan." the deputy informed sternly. "We leave now. Follow me."

Tigerclaw nodded and followed as commanded, a malicious glint in his eyes. He would revisit his musings later. Right now, he had more..._dire_ matters to attend to.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Review! All feed back is welcome, so long as your opinions expressed _politely_.**

**Catch you guys later!**


	2. Wild Dreams of Grandeur

**The first official chapter! Most of it's taken directly from the book, but don't worry. Things will start to diverge soon enough. You'll see. I just hope I didn't screw up the immersion too badly. **

**The Warriors saga is property of Erin Hunter. Please support the official release!**

* * *

What was he doing out here?

Rusty looked around the dark woods, now second guessing himself. Coming all the way out here because of some nightmare...he felt foolish. But at the same time, he didn't have a choice. _It _called him out here. Maybe if he faced what haunted his sleep, the dreams would stop.

The thought just made him feel even more ridiculous. There was no way he'd find a tiger out in the woods, and yet...

_"Grrr..."_

Rusty's coat stood up on end at the sound that plagued many of his nights. That blood curdling growl... The tom looked every which way, trying to spot the source. What caught his attention was a nearby tree. Three massive, angry gashes splintered it's bark.

_Claw marks! _It was actually happening!Rusty began to shake uncontrollably with fear.

"_Grrrrrrr!_"

Another growl ripped the air. This time, when Rusty tried to spot the source he was greeted with two large slitted amber eyes leering out at him from the underbrush. Among the shadows, they glowed like small suns. They blinked.

Then they were gone.

Rusty was shocked into remaining still. He knew that they hadn't vanished- that _it_ wasn't gone. Out the corner of his eye, he saw giant shadow shift around him. The kitten tried to lock his sight on it, but no matter how much he tried the beast stayed just on the edge of his vision, growling from afar.

It was playing with him.

A sudden spike of anger shot through Rusty. This creature had haunted his dreams and now that he was nearly face to face with it, he was being treated like a toy! The kit's eyes sparked with pride.

Rusty stood, shoulders squared and head held high. If this thing was going to kill him, he wouldn't die as a coward! "What are waiting for!?" He demanded, the fury in him building. "I'm right here! Come on! Fight me! If you call yourself a predator, then get out here and _**kill me**_!"

The creature hit him like an explosion and Rusty was thrown sideways into a clump of nettles. For a second, he believed he was actually going to mauled an eaten by the beastly wildcat from his dreams. He soon realized that if that were the case, he would already be inside his belly or stamped underneath its paws. The relief was short lived as he remembered his life was still in peril.

Twisting and yowling, he tried to throw off the attacker that had fastened itself to his back. It was gripping with incredibly sharp claws. Rusty could feel spiked teeth pricking at his neck. He writhed and squirmed whisker to tail, but he couldn't free himself. He felt helpless. Tiger or no, this wasn't good!

Thinking fast, he flipped onto his back. His instinct told him it was dangerous to expose his soft underbelly, but it was his only chance.

He was lucky-the ploy seemed to work. He heard a 'hhufff' beneath him as the breath was knocked out of his attacker. Rusty managed to thrash free. Without looking back, he sprinted towards his home.

Behind him, a rush of pawsteps told Rusty his attacker was giving chase. The memory of amber eyes forced the fight back into Rusty. Despite the stinging scratches on hide, he decided he'd rather turn and fight than be pounced on again.

He skidded to a stop, spun around and faced his pursuer. It was another kitten, with a thick coat of shaggy gray fur, strong legs and a broad face. In a heartbeat, Rusty smelled that it was another tom, and sensed power in the sturdy shoulders underneath the soft coat. The kitten crashed into rusty at full pelt. Rusty's turnabout took it by surprise and it fell back in a dazed heap.

The impact knocked the breath out of Rusty, making him stagger. He quickly found his footing arched his back, and puffed out his orange fur, ready to spring onto the other kitten. But his attacker simply sat up and began to lick a forepaw, all signs of aggression gone.

Rusty felt strangely disappointed. Every part of him was tense, ready for battle.

"Hi there, kittypet!" meowed the gray tom cheerily. "You put up quite a fight for a tame kitty!"

Rusty remained on tiptoe for a second, wondering whether to attack anyway. Then he recalled the strength the kitten had used to pin him to the ground. He dropped onto his pads , loosened his muscles, and let his spine unbend. "And I'll fight you again if I have to," he growled.

"I'm Graypaw, by the way," the gray kitten went on, ignoring Rusty's threat. "I'm training to become a Thunderclan warrior.

Rusty remained silent. He didn't understand what this Graywhatsit was meowing about, but he sensed the threat had passed. He hid his confusion by leaning down to lick his ruffled chest.

"What's a kittypet like you doing out in the woods? Don't you know it's dangerous?" asked Graypaw.

For a moment, Firepaw thought about telling the other kitten of his dream, but decided against it. "I have my reasons," he meowed. "And if _you're_ the most dangerous thing in the forest, then I think I can handle it." he bluffed.

Graypaw looked up at him for a moment, narrowing his big yellow eyes. "Oh, I'm _far_ from the most dangerous. If I were even half a warrior, I'd have given an intruder like you some real wounds to think about."

Rusty felt a thrill of fear at these ominous words. What did this cat mean by "intruder"?

"Anyway," meowed Graypaw, using his sharp teeth to tug a clump of grass from between his claws, "I didn't think it was worth hurting you. "You're obviously not from one of the other clans."

"Other Clans?" Rusty echoed, confused.

Graypaw let out an impatient hiss. "You must have heard of the four warrior Clans that hunt around here! I belong to Thunderclan. The other Clans are always trying to steal prey from our territory, especially Shadowclan. _They're_ so fierce, they would have ripped you to shreds, no questions asked."

Graypaw paused to spit angrily and continued: "They come to take prey that is rightfully ours. It's the job of the Thunderclan warriors to keep them out of our territory . When I've finished my training, I'll be so dangerous, I'll have the other clans shaking in in their flea-bitten skins. They won't dare come near use then!"

Rusty narrowed his eyes. This must be one of the of the wildcats Smudge warned him about! Living rough in the woods, hunting and fighting each other for every last scrape of food. Yet Rusty didn't feel scared. In fact, it was hard not to admire this confident kitten. _Better than dealing with a Tiger. _"So you're not a warrior yet?" he asked.

"Why? Did you think I was?" Graypaw purred proudly; then he shook his wide, furry head. "I won't be a real warrior for ages. I have to go through training first. Kits have to be six moons old before they even begin training. Tonight is my first night out as an apprentice."

"Why don't you find yourself an owner with a nice cozy house instead? Your life would be much easier," Rusty meowed. "There are plenty of housefolk who'd take in a kitten like you. All you have to do is sit where they can see you and look hungry for a couple days-"

"And they'd feed me pellets that look like rabbit droppings and soft slop!" Graypaw interrupted. "No way! I can't think of anything worse than being a _kittypet! _There nothing but twoleg toys! Eating stuff that doesn't look like food, making dirt in a box of gravel , sticking their noses outside only when the Twolegs allow them? That's not a life! Out here, it's wild and free. We come and go as we please." He finished his speech with a proud spit, then meowed mischievously, "Until you've tasted a fresh-killed mouse, you haven't lived. Have you ever tasted a mouse?"

"No," Rusty admitted, a little defensively. "Not yet."

"I guess you'll never understand." Graypaw sighed. "You weren't born wild. It makes a big difference. You need to be born with warrior blood in your veins, or feel of the wild in your whiskers. Kitties born into Twoleg nests could never feel the same way."

Rusty remembered the fierce feeling he felt when he thought the opponent he faced was the phantom Tiger. The feeling of being face to face with something that could easily end him. Despite that, he felt true courage in his heart. "I don't believe that!" he mewed indignantly.

Graypaw did not reply. He suddenly stiffened mid lick, one paw still raised and sniff the air. "I smell the cats from my clan," he hissed. "You Should go they won't be pleased to find you in our territory!"

Rusty looked around, wondering how Graypaw knew any cat was approaching. He couldn't smell anything different on the leaf-scented breeze. But his fur stood on end at the note of urgency in Graypaw's voice.

"Quick!" hissed Graypaw again. "Run!"

Rusty prepared to spring into the bushes, not knowing which way was safe to jump.

He was too late. A voice meowed behind him, firm and menacing. "What's going on here?"

Rusty turned to see a large gray she-cat strolling majestically out from the undergrowth. She was magnificent. White hairs streaked her muzzle, and an ugly scar parted the fur across her shoulders, but her smooth gray coat shone like silver in the moonlight.

"Bluestar!" Beside Rusty, Graypaw crouched down and narrowed his eyes. He crouched even lower when a second cat-a handsome, golden tabby-followed the gray cat into the clearing.

"You shouldn't be so near Twoleg Place, Graypaw!" growled the golden tabby angrily, narrowing his green eyes.

"I know Lionheart, I'm sorry." Graypaw looked down at his paws.

Rusty copied Graypaw and crouched low to the forest floor, his ears twitching nervously. These cats had an air of strength he had never seen in any of his garden friends. Maybe what Smudge had warned him about was true.

"Who is this?" asked the she-cat.

Rusty flinched as she turned her gaze on him. Her piercing blue eyes made him feel even more vulnerable.

"He's no threat," mewed Graypaw quickly. "He's not another clan warrior, just another Twoleg pet from beyond our territories."

_Just another Twoleg pet! _The words inflamed Rusty, but he held his tongue. The warning look in Bluestar's stare told him that she had observed the anger in his eyes. For the slightest second, he saw the amber eyes of that damnable beast. He looked away.

_ It's not real!_ She was only a cat, not a tiger. Still...

"This is Bluestar;she's the leader of my clan!" Graypaw hissed to Rusty under his breath. "And Lionheart. He's my mentor. He's training me to be a warrior."

"Thank you for the introduction, Graypaw," meowed Lionheart coolly.

Bluestar was still staring at Rusty "You fight well for a kittypet," she meowed.

Rusty and Graypaw exchanged confused glances. How could she know?

"We have been watching both of you," Bluestar went on as if she had read their thoughts ."We wondered how you would deal with and intruder Graypaw. You attacked him bravely."

Graypaw looked pleased at Bluestar's praise.

"Sit up now, both of you!" Bluestar looked at Rusty. "You too, kittypet." He sat up immediately and held Bluestar's gaze evenly as she addressed him.

"You reacted well to the attack, kittypet. Graypaw is stronger than you, but you used your wits to defend yourself. And you turned to face him when he chased you. I've not seen a kittypet do that before."

Rusty nodded in thanks, taken aback by such unexpected praise. Her next words surprised him even more.

"I have been wondering how you would perform out here, beyond the Twolegplace. We patrol this border frequently, so I have often seen you sitting on your boundary, staring out into the forest. And now, at last, you have dared to place your paws here." Bluestar stared at Rusty thoughtfully.

Lionheart spoke now. His deep meow was respectful but insistent. "Bluestar, this is a kittypet. He should not be hunting in Thunderclan territory. Send him home at once!"

"Not yet." Bluestar said calmly. "Be patient." Rusty still held her gaze. "You had a strange air about you before Graypaw attacked. Why have you come here?"

Rusty shifted in place. The question took him by surprise. What should he say? They would surely think him mad if he told the truth. Then again, what did he have to lose? He took a steadying breath. "I've been having strange dreams lately."

Bluestar nodded for him to continue.

"In this dream, I'm trapped in the woods-these woods! I'm left to wander them." He swallowed, the too familiar sensation starting to creep up his pelt. "As I roam, I feel myself being stalked from the shadows, by a beast with amber eyes..." Rusty thought for a moment. "Tell me, does a tiger live in this forest."

Bluestar's eyes widened and felt Lionheart and Graypaw staring at him "A tiger?" all three of them echoed with barely suppressed shock.

Rusty's mind wondered back to the gargantuan sized claw marks that wounded the trees in his dream scape. "With huge claws."he added.

Bluestar narrowed her eyes on him. Rusty had to resist the urge to step back. "Child," she meowed, "if a Tiger roamed this land, the clans would have all been devoured by now."

Rusty's ears folded. He knew he'd make himself look foolish.

Bluestar was still looking at him with interest. "So you thought to confront the beast that plagued you while you slept?" she asked.

Rusty nodded sheepishly.

"And you thought that it had you cornered, when Graypaw stumbled upon you?"

Another nod.

"Stumbled?" Graypaw asked, almost indignantly.

"Hush!" Lionheart hissed.

Bluestar went quiet, an unreadable expression on her face. "Well," she spoke, after a moment of silence. "I see." She shifted on her paws. "I must say, I find it odd that your first instinct when faced with a legendary beast is to mock it, and shout 'Come and kill me!'" Rusty could hear a little amusement in her voice. "I can't decide whether that's courage or just foolishness. Maybe both."

"Uhm.." was all the kit could manage. He'd completely forgotten that part.

"You're an unusual kittypet, Rusty," she meowed. "I believe your dreams lead you here for a reason." Bluestar and Lionheart shared a meaningful glance. The Clan leader went on: "Our clan has been facing difficulty as of late. More so than usual."

"Is life here really so hard?" Rusty asked quietly.

"Our territory only covers part of the forest," answered Bluestar. "We compete with other Clans for what we have. And this year, late newleaf means prey is scarce."

"Is your clan very big?" Rusty meowed, his eyes wide.

"Big enough,"replied Bluestar. "Our territory can support us, but there is no prey left over."

"Are you all warriors, then?" Rusty mewed. Bluestar's guarded answers were just making him more and more curious.

Lionheart answered him. "Some are warriors. Some are too young or too old or too busy caring for kits to hunt."

"And you all live and share prey together?" Rusty murmured in awe, thinking a little guiltily of his own easy, selfish life.

Bluestar looked again at Lionheart. The golden tabby stared back at her steadily. At last she returned her gaze to Rusty and meowed, "Perhaps you should find out these things for yourself. Would you like to join Thunderclan?"

Rusty's shock kept him from speaking.

Bluestar went on: "If you did, you would train with Graypaw to become a warrior."

"But kittypets can't be warriors!" Graypaw blurted out. "They don't have warrior blood!"

Sadness clouded Bluestar's eyes. "Warrior blood," she echoed with a sigh. "Too much of that has been spilled lately."

Bluestar fell silent and Lionheart meowed, "Bluestar is only offering you training, young kit. There is no guarantee you would become a full warrior. It might prove too difficult for you. After all, you are used to a comfortable life."

Rusty was stung by Lionheart's words. He swung his head around to face the golden tabby. "Why offer me a chance, then?"

But it was Bluestar who answered. "You are right to question our motives, young one. The fact is that Thunderclan needs more warriors. Your earlier willingness to face a great threat knowing it could cost you your life is an admirable trait. It's the kind of quality needed in a warrior."

"Understand that Bluestar does not make this offer lightly," warned Lionheart. "If you wish to train with us, we will have to take you to our clan. You must either live with us and respect our ways, or

return to your Twolegplace and never come back. You cannot live with a paw in each world."

Rusty shivered with excitement at the incredible possibilities opening up before him.

"Are you wondering if it's worth giving up your comfortable kittypet life?"

Bluestar asked gently. "But do you realize the price you will pay for your warmth?"

Rusty looked at her, puzzled. Surely his encounter with these cats had proved to him just how easy and luxurious his life was.

"I can tell that you are still at tom," Bluestar added, "despite the Twoleg stench that clings to your fur."

"What do you mean—_still_ a tom?"

"You haven't yet been taken by the twolegs to see the cutter," meowed Bluestar gravely. "You would be very different then. Not quite so keen to fight a Clan cat I suspect!"

_Cutter? _He thought of how henry had become fat and lazy after his trip to—_the vet!_

_ "_The Clan may not be able to offer you such as easy food or warmth," continued Bluestar. "In the season of leaf-bare, nights in the forest can be cruel. The Clan will demand great loyalty and hard work. You will be expected to protect the clan with your life is necessary. And there are many mouths to feed. But the rewards are great. You will remain a tom. You will be trained in the ways of the wild. You will learn what it is to be a real cat. The strength and the fellowship of the Clan will always be with you, even when you hunt alone."

Lionheart chose that moment to speak. "Come, Bluestar, let's not waste anymore time here. We must be ready to join the patrol at moonhigh. Tigerclaw will wonder what has become of us." He stood up and flicked his tail expectantly.

Static rippled through Rusty's pelt at the name 'Tigerclaw'. Maybe Bluestar was right. Maybe his dreams lead him here for a reason.

Bluestar looked at Lionheart for a long moment and nodded.

"Lionheart will be here tomorrow at sunhigh," she told Rusty. "Give him your answer then."

Bluestar murmured a low signal, and in a single movement, the three cats disappeared in the undergrowth.

Rusty blinked. He was left excited and uncertain. The stars were glittering in the night sky. The scent of the clan cats was still heavy in the air. As he turned and head for a home, he felt a strange sensation tugging him back into the forest.

And the roar of a lone tiger rang in his ears, calling his name.

* * *

**Feedback is always appreciated. It motivates me and some your comments might help me improve. Whether it's a review or just a favorite or a follow, I'll be grateful for it. In the mean time, I'll keep working. And remember, now matter what you're doing, try to enjoy yourself. **

**Bye!**


End file.
